1. Field
This disclosure relates generally to integrated circuits, and more specifically, to a temperature threshold circuit with hysteresis.
2. Related Art
In many integrated circuits, it is desirable to detect when temperature of the integrated circuit has reached a specific temperature level or range of temperatures. For example, in a temperature critical application, such as when the integrated circuit system that is sensitive to thermal runaway, it may be necessary to take action upon the temperature reaching a certain level, before thermal runaway occurs. In another example, the detection of temperatures or temperature levels may be useful in voltage-frequency power management or fan control. Therefore, a need exists for a temperature monitor capable of indicating when the temperature of an integrated circuit has reached a particular temperature condition.